Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a line head array and an image forming apparatus incorporating the line head array to discharge liquid to a recording medium to form an image on the recording medium.
Related Art
An image forming apparatus that forms an image by discharging liquid, e.g., ink to a conveyed recording medium using a line head array in which a plurality of heads is arranged in a staggered manner, and the respective heads that constitute the line head array are adjusted to be in target positions accurately in a micron order and are secured thereto so as not to generate any faulty such as a streak in the image. It is known that an optical alignment method, in which a position of a nozzle, an alignment mark or the like is measured by a camera so as to be adjusted, has been adopted as a typical position adjusting method.